<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highway to Hell by beautiful_delirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360835">Highway to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_delirium/pseuds/beautiful_delirium'>beautiful_delirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Johnny thinks she should not have a license, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Swearing, V almost gives Johnny a heart attack, V drives like she's on Mad Max, but not literally, dangerous driving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_delirium/pseuds/beautiful_delirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V proves Johnny's point that her driver's license should be made illegal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Highway to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea while listening to a Brazilian podcast (Jovemnerd) where one of the guys reverses through a highway.<br/>This drabble pretty much summarises how my V drives and how Johnny reacts to it every time she pulls a crazy stunt like the one I wrote about.</p><p>I had fun writing it and I hope you guys have fun reading it too!</p><p>Title is after Highway to Hell by AC/DC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny should have known letting V drive was a terrible idea. </p><p>Not because he was so overprotective of his Porsche he didn’t want her to drive it, no; V probably drove that old thing more than he did. It was because he was <em>scared</em> of getting into a car with Viola on the driver’s seat. </p><p>V drove like she was attempting to recreate Mad Max every time she gripped a steering wheel. She knew the streets of Night City better than anyone, absolutely owned them, he had to admit. And though the heart attacks he had were frequent, whenever he sat at the passenger’s seat of her car - in both Relic and corporeal forms - the fact she knew what she was doing comforted him to some extent. </p><p>But they weren’t in Night City. They were driving through the middle of fucking nowhere, with no sign of human life besides the many cars in the highway and the occasional motel and dinner hanging by the sides of the road. This was new territory, and Johnny wasn’t exactly joyful about having to sit in the passenger’s seat while his girlfriend pretended she was on a fucking go-kart track. </p><p>Those pouted lips and pleading silver eyes and the sweet kisses she planted all over his face had convinced him it was the reasonable thing to do. She wasn’t feeling so sick she couldn’t drive anymore, he was tired and the more stops they took the longer it’d take for them to reach the Aldelcados camp. </p><p>Johnny just couldn’t say no to his little merc.</p><p>His second mistake was believing he could lay back a little and relax. It had been over an hour since V went over the speed limit and honked and flipped off anyone who tried cutting in front of her. He thought maybe she was taking it easy because she didn’t know the path ahead of them; that she wouldn’t pull shit and get them both killed. Johnny even went as far as turning on the radio on her favourite metal station and humming along to the songs.</p><p>An honest mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.</p><p>‘Fuck me’, swore V under her breath. </p><p>Johnny turned around slightly to face her, sunglasses sliding to the tip of his nose.</p><p>‘Now? Wanna pull over and give all these people a show? Didn’t know you were an exhibitionist, babe’, he grinned maliciously.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, V shot him a <em>‘seriously?’</em> look, widening his grin even further. </p><p>‘No, you gonk. I missed the turn we were supposed to take’.</p><p>If Johnny had a remark to make in response, he no longer remembered it. All words evaporated from his mind as he had not even a second to process what was happening. He was faded to watch, absolutely horrified, as V put the car in reverse mode and rammed her foot on the pedal. Then she twisted the steering wheel violently around, performed a fucking bootleg turn in the middle of a highway where cars passed by on both lanes all the fucking time and stuck her foot on the accelerator. Johnny barely had time to grip the panel of the car. His shades flew from his face, showing just how widened his eyes were, the size of golfballs. </p><p>She ran through the gap between the fence that separated both lanes, skillfully cutting off other cars and took the turn down the steep curve she missed earlier, practically throwing the car to the side as it rode down without losing speed. Driving like she on the highway to hell.</p><p>Johnny was sure his organs had turned into jelly. A glance to the rearview mirror told him his face was devoid of any colour, and his right eye twitched slightly. His heart slammed against his chest, both because he wasn’t expecting the stunt V just pulled and because he genuinely believed whoever gave her a driver’s license should get thrown in jail for the rest of their lives. </p><p>‘Problem solved’, V stated with satisfaction, a smile tugging at her lips. She lifted a hand to brush away the black strands of hair that had been blown onto her face in the process of getting them back on track.</p><p>Johnny took a few moments to breathe and recompose himself. If death doesn’t come for them by the hands of mercenary gigs, it was certainly coming by the hands of V on a steering wheel.</p><p>‘Solved?! That the word you’re going with?!’.</p><p>She feigned thoughtfulness, shooting him a glance before moving her eyes back to the road. She was having a kick at the panic that came through his voice.</p><p>‘Hmm. Yeah. Can’t really think of anything else’.</p><p>Disbelief was stamped all over Johnny’s face; so clear to read it was almost like the words were written on his forehead with rainbow glitter. Two silver fingers found their way to his temple, pressing down on the headache that was starting to grow, while his organic hand slowly released its death grip from the panel. She looked so pleased with the creative way she found this time to almost get them killed he was almost willing to let her keep driving. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>‘You okay there, Robert? Lookin’ a little pale.’</p><p>Johnny’s eyes shot open. He turned his head to face her, knowing the sweet smile on her lips and the use of his full name was one of the many ways she used to push his buttons. She did it because she knew deep down he loved it, loved that dynamic in their relationship; loved how it didn’t get lost when they started dating. </p><p>‘Aragona, You’re a fucking cunt’, he groaned, shaking his head, but the affection lying underneath his words was crystal clear.</p><p>The use of her second name had her poking her tongue at him, precisely the reaction he wanted to draw out of her just because it was cute.</p><p>‘Very mature’.</p><p>He didn’t even try to stop his shit-eating grin from widening when she flipped him off and called him a dick. And when she laughed, he laughed too. </p><p>‘Now pull over, I’m drivin’.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://beautiful-delirium.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>